


亵神

by Diante



Series: Butterflies by the Amazon River [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blasphemy, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diante/pseuds/Diante
Summary: 法国和土鸡互攻，法国被干得比较详细背景1540s，渎圣同盟建立，他们决定既然追求刺激就要贯彻到底，破釜沉舟地渎圣。
Relationships: France/Turkey (Hetalia)
Series: Butterflies by the Amazon River [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785298
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	亵神

“疼吗？”塞迪克问，把食指和中指从弗朗西斯湿润的身体里抽出。

躺在地上的男孩像只刷过橄榄油的摆件，浑身亮晶晶又滑腻腻，乖巧地按他的意思抱着双腿，扑闪着鸢尾紫的大眼睛，闻声便像含了一大块糖似的笑着，从同样湿润的嘴里发出咯咯的声音，双唇也被照得莹亮似上了釉。太齁啦——塞迪克想，太齁了，就像他中午吃下的鸡丝布丁，黏黏腻腻地坠进胃里，好久之后嘴里还留着那甜味儿。

别笑了！塞迪克面具下的脸霎时红了。他知道这个短短的家伙挡不住半点情绪，索性也开始大笑。边笑他边“啪”地向弗朗西斯光滑圆润的小屁股拍去。于是在他眼前，刚被开拓好的小洞又害羞地缩了缩。

一具基督教徒的肉体——同时又是孩子的肉体，年轻甜美的、雌雄莫辨的……这并不是塞迪克初次和孩子做爱。他侵犯过没发育完全的海格力斯，早在他到自己前胸那么高时。寡言的男孩在做爱时也一声不响，倒是把嘴上咬出一个个渗血的齿印——那可能使他感觉不太好，塞迪克认真回想才确信，那感觉于海格力斯而言或许真的不算太好，但于他也好不了多少。小男孩们都对他心生畏惧，那种敢怒不敢言的样子让他征服了他们却面上无光——谁想做个暴君呀？好的统治者能让臣民自愿俯首、由衷感激。

塞迪克在那以后对搞小男孩失了兴趣。但今天弗朗西斯给他的感觉却截然不同——在他还未脱下法兰西的长袍时，一头蜷曲的金发就足够塞迪克对接下来的性事浮想联翩了。奥斯曼的身居高位者为彰显权势用厚重的头巾把自己紧紧包裹，而法国的男孩则乐于让柔软的头发肆无忌惮地生长、飘扬，环住更柔软的脸庞，让母亲用柔软的手抹出泉水似的幽深的大眼睛，饱含温情的，像他们的女孩那样。所以接下来的体验必定是截然不同的，是每个他拥有过的男孩都不能给他的——他从鼻腔里哼了声，再次把手指捅进去，胡乱地按压。方才被击打的臀部皮肉泛着红，微微地肿了。更深红的、紧窄的小口在肉块的簇拥下热情地将他吸吮，让粗粝的手指被用力环绕，像嵌入鸡丝布丁的牙齿也难以拔出地。太粘啦！他艰难地转动手指，生怕过于紧密的结合让什么弄脏了甬道——好在做这事前他认认真真地洗了两遍手，修剪好了指甲——那么就让它吸吮吧，让软肉紧贴他的指甲，契合进缝隙，在挤压下泌出甘美的汁水。那也是甜的。那一定是甜的。

但是——够湿啦，弗朗西斯够湿了；他用了太多的润滑香脂，让整个房间都弥漫浓烈的气味，再玩下去他满溢的欲望便要和撞击四壁的香气似的，涨得他疼了。塞迪克腹诽着把手移至弗朗西斯的身前。嫩金的柔软毛发之中伏着与膝弯、手肘色泽相同的粉色性器，安静如午睡的兔，但顶端吐出的薄液在小腹上擦出水渍，那是他不乖的证明。他把这只小兔用四指捧起，拇指在茎身上揉搓。这举动没唤醒它。塞迪克把它放下。它又安稳地睡进树丛。塞迪克在心里算着什么。视角以外的地方弗朗西斯举至头顶的手早早地攥住帷帐一角，直到薄纱在地上滑出“沙沙”的响声才引起他的注意。他意识到初次亵神让弗朗西斯紧张。当然了，他也有些紧张。

他低头看了看自己的下体。土耳其人总是将毛发刮得干干净净，直直暴露出经过割礼的阴茎；那与粉色的小兔显然是不同的，完全充血后则更狰狞了，像一柄利剑，亟待刺进基督教的腹地——啊，不久之后他要用这柄剑穿刺法兰西的身体，柔软的、稚嫩的、像女孩般汁水充沛的，紧致的、火热的……眼周被挡得密不透风的皮肤几乎被汗浸透，仿佛再捂下去要长出可恶的红疹。他烦躁地扶了下面具——即使它没有要掉落的迹象他仍然把它戴得更紧——他已经在他面前摘掉头巾、脱得一丝不挂，那必须要保留点东西。确信面具不会掉落后，他将双手贴上弗朗西斯的腰：

“喂，你自己坐上来吧，小家伙。你自己来会比较容易。”

法国人的腰很精瘦，勾勒线条的两侧肌肉向小兔钟爱的树丛聚拢滑移，在上身略微抬高时才催促几块似有似无的腹肌从中隆起。那也是少年人才有的、青涩的。塞迪克心知自己比法国年轻，但身体更成熟，他早早地有了一副成年人的身躯——或许心智也如此，于是他闭眼遥想向东欧征战的岁月、后宫豢养的基督教男童和更多床上的事。西方无疑是令人唾弃的，当苏丹拿下君士坦丁堡而奥地利传来有人自称罗马凯撒的消息时他便深信。但如今一具典型的西方人胴体横陈眼前时他又不得不承认，西方是引人遐想的——尽管没有头巾和面纱的遮蔽——它的确是神秘的，值得试探、占有和破坏的。

塞迪克把手从那儿离开。然后是一阵很大的响动，好像少年人正绕开随地堆叠的衣衫和布匹从地上起身。在塞迪克睁眼前，一股不容小觑的力量将他推倒。弗朗西斯的手垫在他脑后，让他砸进不算硬的现实。他抬眼，看到对方的脸上漾着恰到好处的笑，垂下的长发在他乳尖上晃荡，挠出一片痒。弗朗西斯啄一口他的下巴，似乎对胡茬情有独钟般地用牙齿咬住一根细细研磨。随后他远离，白皙的手也从肩上后撤，掌心濡湿着，一步留下一片潮热，直至按上他硬如甲胄的肚腹。弗朗西斯眨着眼，抓握住那根堪称雄伟的性器。

“你真大呀，奥斯曼。”

称赞总是会使人不自觉颤抖的，像郁金香迎着暖风摇晃躯体。弗朗西斯低头吻住他顶端红润的孔洞，将咸腥的液体涂上整个头部，继而向下。那舌头像猫的，好像生着倒刺，顺柱身刮擦时触感像被撕下一条条皮肉般地辛辣。塞迪克想去抓对方的头发，想按住那颗毛茸茸的脑袋，想做些更粗暴的事——但那样的想法是必须被压制的，不被世界看好的同盟需要用更温和的手段精心维护。于是他耐心等待，在弗朗西斯也看不到的视野尽头绞紧双手。终于，塞迪克的阴茎也被不紧不慢地镀上一层亮油。然后的事便如他所想的。弗朗西斯一手握住他的阴茎——那不大的手似乎还无法将它握紧——另一手还撑在他腹上，将自己对准他缓缓下沉。

于弗朗西斯而言吞下这样的庞然大物的确太艰难了。他的脸涨得通红，理智在难耐的情欲和痛楚间七转八转地迷了路。他曾和波兰结盟，和匈牙利结盟，但波兰弃他而去，匈牙利的帮助仿佛抱薪救火。要抗衡他东边的胞弟神圣罗马帝国，只有奥斯曼——他咬着唇让烧红的铁棍似的滚烫巨物压进体内，让火烧火燎的疼痛将他焚烧，像在耶稣像前跪倒的教士因犯了渎圣重罪用带铁钩的皮鞭把自己狠狠抽打。这是他初次和非基督教徒做爱，塞迪克的阴茎行进一半他就觉得自己被撑得满满当当，装在圣杯里的红葡萄酒满溢而出，耶稣的血流在地上。他仰头看着高高的穹顶，好像一双凌厉的眼睛在那儿对自己指责——被监视着、被谴责着，我在亵神——他兴奋得夹紧了臀。

“别害怕，来吧。”塞迪克在呼唤他。他朝他看了看，还是用微笑的脸孔回应，在光滑的皮肤上找不到着力点的手不客气地嵌进肌肉，从身下人的胸腔里赶出阵阵嘶声。他的身体还没到能承受成年人阴茎的地步，但他也不想如此尴尬地将自己卡在阴茎上，于是便狠下心一坐到底。

一股异样的情绪在此时如闪电般腾空出现了，混合亵神的背德、情欲的欢愉和更多作为法兰西才会感到快乐的东西。它从尾椎一路快速奔跑向上，风驰电掣地冲进大脑。一片空白，弗朗西斯喃喃道，我的脑子里一片空白。他听见塞迪克似乎在称赞，叽里咕噜的土耳其话像从很远处传来的，无法透过语言的屏障。弗朗西斯无心去想那是什么，他微微地张着嘴，瞳孔跟着颤动。

塞迪克突然地坐起来，按住弗朗西斯的双肩把他压得更紧。体位的变动使性器进得更深，让两人同时发出一阵惊呼。塞迪克身上的香气争先恐后地撞进弗朗西斯的鼻腔，那是他在法国宫廷中从未闻到的气味，像位在胡椒里打了个滚然后提着裙边跑来的贵族妇女。

突然地，弗朗西斯再一次被按倒在地。塞迪克架起他的双腿大开大合地抽插起来。他只得抓住已经被拉扯得不像样的帷帐，在暴烈的冲撞中断断续续地呻吟。

“别忍着呀。爽为什么不叫呢？”

塞迪克的身体越压越低。他扶住弗朗西斯的双肩，让他的脚踝击打自己的后背。疼痛的海洋里游丝般浮起的快感搔刮弗朗西斯的眼角，从他水润的眼睛里挤出几滴泪水。它们盘踞在原地，试图调动更多的热情，像奶酪和美酒向一张不知饱足的嘴招手。弗朗西斯从恍惚中回神，擦了擦潮湿的眼角，定睛注视眼前遮挡塞迪克神情的器物：从眼部的镂空中只能看见他黑溜溜的瞳眸，看不见更多。他忽然松开帷帐上的手，飞快地扯掉了塞迪克的面具。

对方的身体明显地僵硬了，挺进戛然而止。弗朗西斯往旁边偏了偏头，看到面具被扔到几米开外，向天花板展示着没涂匀白漆的内里，等待主人把它好看的另一面翻回去。但塞迪克只用余光往那里看了看，没停留太久便继续身下的动作——他似乎并不在意，弗朗西斯略有些失望地想。但即便如此，一股恶意的满足感还是油然而生。这让他的性器在此时极快地膨胀和充血，很快就勃发成与柔软外表不相符的昂扬模样。弗朗西斯一手穿过两人的胸膛去抚慰自己，另一手捧在塞迪克腮上，将这张同样年轻却长着胡茬的脸细细把玩——是的，他喜爱他的胡茬，它们让他显得神秘而阳刚，作为统治东方的帝王。

弗朗西斯的穴肉在此时完全被操得松软，没有任何疼痛再困扰他。他用双腿夹紧塞迪克的脖子，不加掩饰地叫起来。介于女人和孩童之间的温软嗓音喊着融化奶油般的淫言秽语，将莫大的兴奋送进塞迪克的大脑。他啃咬弗朗西斯不算明显的喉结，想象自己是一头野兽，弗朗西斯是——噢，弗朗西斯也是一头野兽，他们的猎物是那走起路来都像个女人的，用高尚的天主教道义把自己包裹得密不透风的奥地利，是那沦为敛财道具的神圣罗马；他们应吸他的血，咬他的肉，一起将他们四分五裂。塞迪克感到更兴奋了。他更用力地掐着弗朗西斯的肩膀，指尖挪开时看到深深的红印。

终于滚烫炽热的精液射进弗朗西斯后穴中，把他狭小的甬道刷上异教徒的气味。他大大地睁着眼睛，瞳孔中闪烁着难以言喻的快乐。塞迪克见他这副久久不回神的模样，以为他因亵神而深感愧疚，于是拍着他的脸颊安慰道：“看吧，和什么教派做爱都是一样的。那么作为交换现在轮到你了。”说罢他便走到一旁躺下。

弗朗西斯还没射精。他维持着那样惘然又喜悦的神情坐起来，跪立起来，滴滴答答的粘液便从没合上的小穴中涌出，在地上画着无任何含义的符号。此时塞迪克已完全把自己暴露在他面前，敞开的双腿间露出他不曾幻想的隐秘幽壑。弗朗西斯盯着那肌肉分明的腿看了会儿，沉默地膝行过去。他在两条大腿内侧各拍打一下，示意他把腿再分开些。塞迪克照做了，然后突然低声笑了。他扭头，突然看到正躺在他右手不远处的、先前被击落的面具，于是他向那儿延展手臂，勾着手指试图将它取回。弗朗西斯注意到这点，不客气地把两根手指插进他的屁股。塞迪克“嗷”地叫了声，收回了手。

“既然和什么教派做爱都一样，那就别戴那东西。”弗朗西斯说，从那干涩的甬道中抽出手指去自己被操得软烂的穴中勾挖几丝精液糊到对方的洞口。他把每丝褶皱都用精液浸透，再慢慢把手指探进去。触感是热而软的，像炙烤后的牡蛎滋滋地唱着歌，冒着水。是啊，什么教派都一样。弗朗西斯想着，用手指在他体内熟练地分剪和扩张，每加进一根手指前就要从自己后穴中挖出一些精液。或许是这举动太滑稽，塞迪克又笑了。他一笑内壁就紧紧地箍着弗朗西斯的手指，让他寸步难行；疲软地垂在小腹的阴茎也快乐地抖动，吐出星星点点的白浊。

“啧，别笑啦。你再笑我可不干你了。”弗朗西斯不满地皱眉，但也不自觉地勾着唇角。

“别呀，你还是快来吧。”塞迪克抬起一条腿，用脚趾碰他的肩。空气中亵神的浓度达到了极点。

**Fin.**


End file.
